Headlamps with aerodynamic styling provide for replaceable halogen bulbs. This permits the lens and reflector to remain in place on the vehicle and only requires that the smaller halogen bulb be replaced, should a bulb burn out and require servicing. These headlamps are aimed with a "Hopkins" or "Hoppy" aimer that registers on three aim "tips" that are molded onto the front surface of each headlamp lens. The Hopkins aiming device is separate from the headlamp and attaches with a suction cup to the three aim "tips" on the headlamp lens surface. These three tips establish a plane that permits the headlamp to be aimed mechanically, without the headlamp bulb being lighted.
The Hopkins aimer has contained with it a level bubble (a curved sealed glass vial filled with mineral spirits and an air bubble) that is used to aim the headlamp vertically. Other Hopkins aimer features permit horizontal aiming. The Hopkins aimer is set up so that its internal level bubble is parallel to the axis of the high beam parabola and also parallel to the light emitted from the headlamp. As the headlamp is adjusted with the vertical adjustment assembly, the level bubble in the Hopkins aimer moves until it is in a position that shows that the lamp is in aim (in the middle of the spirit bubble vial).
There are three recent changes in headlamps that have affected the three aim tips used for the Hopkins aimer. Recent changes in headlamp size have reduced the vertical size of the lens surface to the extent that in some cases there is no room for aim tips or special adapters for Hopkins aimers. For these headlamps, a new aiming device is required. Secondly, the use of "reflector optics" with a clear lens has created a lens without aim tips. Styling has dictated that the lens be clear so that the fluted reflector surfaces (reflector optics) can be seen. These headlamps also require a new aiming device. Thirdly, headlamps can have an independent adjustable reflector within an external housing and lens. This is referred to as an internally adjustable reflector headlamp. This headlamp generally has reflector optics and a clear lens and also requires a new aiming device.
For these new categories of headlamps, the Federal government has required that there be some means of establishing the vertical and horizontal aim of a headlamp after vehicle assembly. Level bubbles are generally used for vertical aiming. Special vehicle headlamp aiming devices (VHAD) are used for horizontal aiming. This invention covers one of these VHADs attached to a horizontal adjusting device.
The general concept that is followed is to aim the headlamp optically at the vehicle assembly plant and to use a VHAD to establish a mark or some other calibration indicating method to show where the "in-aim" position is for the headlamp (horizontal aim). In that way, should the headlamp horizontal aim change due to vehicle vibration during driving or any other reason, the headlamp could be re-aimed by bringing the headlamp back to the "marked" or "in-aim" position (shown by the VHAD) that was established previously at the vehicle assembly plant. The indicating method must also allow tier recalibration in case aim is changed relative to the vehicle body as could happen in an accident or if aim calibration is lost.